Gaara's Death Note
by ravengirl9
Summary: What will happen when Gaara stumbles upon a Death Note? Do we REALLY want to find out? Of course we do! read on! rated T because of some language
1. Chapter 1

So, heres my first story. hope ya like! its only the first bit. im working on the rest.

do i really have to tell you guys that Gaara and other naruto characters and death note characters dont belong to me? cuz if i do...well thats kinda sad.

* * *

Gaara was sitting in a tree thinking who he should kill next when he spotted something appearing on the ground.

"Huh? What's that?" wondered Gaara. "Hmm, it's a notebook."

"Death Note" is scribbled on the cover of the thick black notebook.

"A notebook of death? Cool…" said Gaara with an evil grin on his face as he started to look through it.

"Uh…damn. It's all in English. How am I supposed to read it! Hmmm… ' The human…w-whose name…uh…I-is written in…t-t-thiss n-n-note…shall…die…,'" struggled Gaara as he tried to read the notebook. "Cool! This is perfect. It'll be so much easier to kill people now! Mwahahaha!"

"What are you 'mwahahaha'ing about, Gaara" asked a blonde-haired kid.

"…uh…nothing, Naruto. Now go away," answered Gaara.

"Gaara, not even **you** 'Mwahahaha' about nothing. What is it?"

"Death."

"gulp uh…w-whose death, exactly?"

"evil grin Everyone's!"

"oh…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as he ran for his life.

"Heh, dobe," muttered Gaara.

* * *

that's it for now. ill continue this later. hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

sorry its been so long since I updated…I was away at camp and didn't have time and when I was on the computer I forgot to bring my notebook with me and I didn't feel like going all the way into my room to get it...yes I know, im lazy.

Of course, you already know that naruto and death note do not belong to me in any way shape or form. the only thing here that belongs to me is this story cuz I wrote it.

oh, and you may notice some lines that are familiar from the death note manga. I cannot take credit for it! those lines are not entirely mine becuz I didn't make up death note! I took what Ryuk said to Light and put it into somewhat different words, but I didn't just take the book and copy it directly, I promise! so if the are exactly the same, that's just becuz I remembered them more clearly than others.

**

* * *

**

**five days later**

"Lord Hokage, sir," said Naruto's favorite snesei.

"What is it, Iruka?" asked The Third.

"In the past few days, sir there have been around 50 deaths in the village. All causes unknown."

"gasp What! Impossible! Do we know who did it?"

"No, sir, we don't. But if we don't find out soon, Konoha village will be no more…"

-Back to Gaara-

"Hello there, Gaara," said a giant, ugly creature.

"Huh? Oh, hi. What do you want, baka?" Gaara asked hastily while writing in the notebook.

"Geesh, no need to be so rude. My name is Ryuk. I'm a shinigami, or a death god," answered the death god.

"So this is yours?" said Gaara while holding up the death note.

"Well… It was mine. It's yours now," said the shinigami.

"M-mine? Awesome!" said Gaara.

"Yep. You picked it up, so it's yours," explained Ryuk. "So, lets see how many people you've written down so far…"

Gaara opened up the death note and showed Ryuk the pages.

"Holy crap! you've filled up almost half the book! Dude, you must've been bored outta your mind! This one kid was really bored and filled up four and a half pages, but **_you_**…" Ryuk went on and on about Gaara and this other kid and Gaara just got fed up with him and left. Ryuk just followed him.

"Stop following me," said Gaara, annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because, people will think it's strange you hovering about, talking to me," explained Gaara.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!" chuckled Ryuk. "Only you can see and hear me, Gaara. Everyone else will just see you talking to yourself. Didn't you read the instructions? I wrote them for a reason, ya know."

"Yeah, well," started Gaara (who, by this point, wanted to murder Ryuk) "You wrote it in English. I'm not good at reading English. Why couldn't you write it in Japanese?"

"Well, English is the most popular language in your world. And to tell you the truth, I have no control over where the note lands or who picks it up. I just dropped it, that's all," explained Ryuk.

"So, could you tell me what it says? I've read that whose ever name is put in , they'll die. Then I gave up," demanded Gaara.

"Oh, your optimistic!" joked Ryuk. "I don't know, maybe later. I don't feel like telling you right now."

"Tell me or I'll put **YOUR** name into the Death Note!" Gaara threatened.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!" chuckled Ryuk.

"You have the stupidest laugh…" muttered Gaara.

Ryuk glared at him and said, "You can't kill me. I'm a shinigami, they can be shot in the head or stabbed in the heart, doesn't matter. We can't die. Of course there is a way out there that we can die, I just don't know what it is."

"Damn it! That's not fair…" complained Gaara.

"Yeah well, life isn't fair. That the expression you humans use, right?"

"Most of them, yes," answered Gaara.

"You don't?"

"No."

"…so any ways, you must've been pretty bored that you almost filled the book halfway, huh?" wondered Ryuk.

"No. I wasn't bored at all."

"No?"

"No. I like to kill…evil grin "

"Uuuhhh…"

"I plan to kill everyone who gets in my!" exclaimed Gaara.

"Gets in the way of what?" asked Ryuk, a little scared.

"Of me. Anyone gets me angry, boom! They're dead. Anyone annoys me, they're dead. Basically, if anyone opposes me, they die."

"Right…well…uh…" stuttered Ryuk.

"What?" wondered Gaara.

"Well the rule is, that the user of a Death Note can't go to heaven or hell. But you, kid, you might be an acception."

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Gaara. "I can't die, you baka."

"No? said Ryuk. "You don't say…"

"My sand automatically forms a shield around me. I don't even have to tell it to, it just forms a shield around me, so I'm safe."

"Yes but the Death Note kills by heart attack-"

"If the cause of death isn't specified," Gaara read out of the notebook.

"I was just getting to that point," Ryuk said, annoyed. "Anyway, I doubt your sand can protect you from that. And not to mention, if a persons name is written in the Death Note, they will die no matter what. Unless the name is written incorrectly or in another notebook within a .06 second span."

"…uhhh…ok," Gaara said, puzzled.

"You don't really care, do you? questioned Ryuk.

"No, not really. I just wanna kill people…" Gaara said with a big evil grin.

" sweat drop " (Ryuk)

* * *

ok, my fingers are tired...ill update more later.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me start off by saying that i am so sorry i havn't updated in a while!!!! SORRYSORRYSORRY!!!

ok...lets carry on now. Chapter 3 on Gaara's Death Note starts NOW! (Finally)

* * *

Not Far Off In A Tree-

"_Hmmm… a notebook where whose ever name is written in it will die… I've gotta get that before he writes **my** name down!"_

-Back to Gaara and Ryuk-

"Let's see…whose name should I put in next?" Wondered Gaara aloud. "Orochimaru is a pain, and not to mention he pissed me off numerous times and pretended to be my father notice he doesn't say, "because he killed my father". But that'd also help Konoha's Hokage…"

"You really should keep those thoughts to yourself, kid," Ryuk stated.

Gaara gave Ryuk an evil glare stating that he should shut his (literally) big mouth before he killed him.

"Gulp" (Ryuk)

-Not Far Off In A Tree-

_"Damn, if he writes my name in there…no he's not gonna…I'm not gonna let him."_

-Back To Gaara and Ryuk-

"Oh who cares! Orochimaru is a stupid dobe! He's going in the book!" Yelled Gaara.

Scribble scribble

-Orochimaru and The Third-

"You're a bad man!" Yelled the Third.

"Oh yeah, well you're a-" Orochimaru started before he fell over.

"Uhh…I didn't do it!" Said the Third anxiously. "Not that I care or anything. Now Uchiha Sasuke will be freed from Orochimaru's power and-"

"Uh, Sarutobi," Said Enma "I don't mean to disturb you or anything, but you still have Orochimaru's sword sticking through you back and chest…"

"Oh…I forgot about that…hehe. Apparently us ninja have a really hard time dying when we get stabbed in the back with something," Sarutobi said.

"Yes, but you really should get that checked out…you don't know where it's been. And I could've sworn that I saw Orochimaru lick it once or twice…"

"Oh, Enma, I'll be fine! All I have to do- grunts -is pull - grunts - it out and - sword come out with a disgusting squish sound- uh…maybe you were right…"

"Uh…I'll go get some bandages…" Stated Enma. And quieter he added, "And maybe a coffin too."

"I heard that! Bandages would be very nice thank you," The Third said.

* * *

Ok, so the "You're a bad man!" thing is an inside joke between me and my friends...basically in one of the slow episodes of when the Third is fighting Orochimaru my friend translated it as Saurtobi telling Orochimaru that he's a bad man and therefore should die...so yeah.

And be on the lookout for my songfic!!! It involves Sasuke the emo-duck!!!


End file.
